The Warlord Of Mars
by Hector Flores
Summary: After thousands of years, Naruto finds himself alone once more and having lost everything he began to look after himself more than those around him, due to a fight he did not want or need he would find a new world to call home and a woman to love, Mars had no idea that the man that came by accident was the future warlord of Mars.
1. Chapter 1

This is a Naruto/John Carter Crossover Fan Fiction Story Only.

 _For those that want Naruto to be a homicidal maniac, I would highly suggest you look at other stories cause you will only hate this one. You have been warned._

Through the many years, I lived something always felt odd, as the Four Shinobi World War came to end, my life was never quite the same again, well let's face it, for a few hundred years I was pretty much alone, and after a few years, people began to appear. Not the most sociable but at the very least they were like the people I remembered back in my childhood.

This might come to you as a shock but my people could use an energy that apparently nobody else can use anymore, even me. My people followed a much different way of life. We called ourselves Shinobi, but most people just called us Ninjas. The strange energy I mentioned before was something we made from within ourselves it was by fusing mental and physical energy together it was called Chakra.

We could do all manner of now unbelievable things, we could manipulate the elements, make tangible copies of ourselves, walk on any surface we needed, even water, and heal any injury faster than you could blink, but that all came to an end when a maniac decided that since he had really special eyes he deserved to rule the world.

He tried to use nine beings who were actually had no body and were made completely from the energy of nature, I and my fellow Ninja didn't like that idea and so we ended up fighting for our freedom or else we would be made his sock puppets for all eternity, that is how he wanted to gain control of the world, brainwash the entire world to live for him, and only for him.

The battle ended and most of the people I called friends died, who am I kidding, everyone but me ended up dying at the end of the war, I was the last ninja alive, but something strange happened to me, I could no longer use my techniques anymore, sure I was as strong as ever, and getting stronger but I could no longer use Chakra like I could.

It took me awhile to get used to the fact that I could no longer use my Wind Jutsu Arsenal, or how difficult life would be without my shadow clones, but there are two things that I knew I didn't have before whatever happened to me, first I was not aging anymore, I was twenty-one at the end of the war, and after hundreds or even thousands of years I still look the same.

The second thing is no matter how much someone or something actually tried to harm me, I simply healed faster than they could harm me, I was free of injuries and sickness, in truth it actually was a good thing, since my new neighbors seemed to resolve everything by beating each other with a wooden mace.

I guess it was true after all, the more things change, the more they stay the same. I was never considered someone that you would call brilliant, nothing like a Nara anyways, but my new neighbors were even dumber than I was, the first time they saw lightning hit a dry tree was hilarious, they looked at it like it was something divine.

Now I don't mean to say that I couldn't get along with them at all, just not all of them. I tried my best to teach them as much as I could, but their lack of understanding was made that almost impossible, second thing I never figured was why is it that I seem to have a thing for women who have red hair.

In time one of the women in the tribe as I called it became sort of my wife, I would say sort of because unlike the others in my tribe I actually tried to be nice to her, be gentle and caring, and didn't force myself on her like the other men in the tribe did with the women that lived with them. I had a few dozen kids with her and I got to say my life was pretty good, except that she did age, and so did my kids.

Nothing kills romantic feelings faster it seems that to look at yourself, seeing how she slowly became older and older, and she at first disliking the fact that I remained the same and she was growing older, and then she outright hating my guts for it.

I moved from tribe to tribe, and the cycle would repeat all over again, I lost count how many times I saw the beautiful woman who once called me the love of her life, turns into this bitter old woman who hated me like nothing else in her life, my kids growing up, growing old and dying.

My descendants ignorant of the fact that I was even there, I came to believe that like my first kids, they too came to believe that if they ignored me I would simply cease to exist, who knew my own children would treat me like the people in my home village did while I was growing up.

My descendants having the ability to learn quickly began to gather together into communities, then kingdoms, I watched as they formed distinct cultures depending on where on the planet they were, the once large continent divided and the one thing constant was that I was still ever the same. I lived in the kingdoms my descendants made, and I had to admit I actually learned quite a few things from the different places.

Spent a few years as a slave in a place they called Egypt, I fought as a gladiator in another place they called Rome, I went to find spices with a guy named Marco, and even sailed the seas with Chris who wanted to find a better route to the spice merchants of a place he called India.

All those years I had little else to do but read, learn, and live. Thousands of years, thousands of experiences and all I could say is that in reality, I didn't know much at all, no matter how much I learned, read or studied it was simply not enough to say I knew everything. It would be quite foolish to call myself all knowing.

As I settled in the new continent I somehow end up catching the eye of some red haired beauty, and sure enough I end up married again, have a few kids and the cycle repeats all over again, after the war that was called the seven year war, because that is exactly how long it lasted, I decided that I would try to settle somewhere else, somewhere that had not as many people, and that my presence would not cause people to use me as an excuse to kill each other called the people they were jealous of witches.

In my travels in the new territories I met many tribes and learned some of their languages, some of these tribes were friendly and somewhere not, I came to settle down on a place they called Virginia, it was a nice place to live, the land was a little tough to work but all in all it was a nice place to settle down and try and survive.

If one thing I disliked about the way the people in these so called States treated each other, it was their understanding and concept of slavery. In the old days, slavery was not associated with beatings and cruel treatment, not even the Pharaoh would treat a slave poorly, he knew that he depended on them, more so that they on him.

It was a means to pay off debt, a way to buy some things that were beyond a person's ability to buy, it was temporary, and most of the times it was a beneficial arrangement for both sides, the person would be a slave for a set amount of time, and during that time that person learned a new skill or learn a new way of making a living, the period of end and he would be free to go.

Very few actually realized that the true benefit they received for their time as a slave was an education, slaves were at most, at least when I was one, treated fairly, and taken care off, like I said the owner of said slaves depended on his slaves to work his large farms, mines, or making bricks, you don't beat a person to death if you actually depend on the work of that person, it was simply not practical.

The people in the Confederate states of America, yes that is what they called their nation, I really should say our nation but the way they treated their slaves didn't make me want to do that, they bought people like they were beasts of burden, in a market, kidnapped and sold like animals. They treated them as animals, well that is not exactly true, they did enjoy sleeping with the women they bought even if they did behave like the idiot cavemen I once knew.

I took it upon myself to build a farm as far away from the others as possible, and I too bought some slaves, the difference is I knew their languages, and I treated them as slaves should be treated, as people rather than a mule, I provided them with a nice place to live, I taught them a few things, and they even managed to make quite a bit of money working on things when they were on their own.

Little by little the farm became a small community and I was happy to see that the people in that community were sociable, fair, and open minded people. That all came to an end when the War of Northern Aggression came upon us. The people on the north considered us savages and wanted to take away our property or so many people said.

A large group of states didn't like the idea and broke free from the nation and began calling themselves the Confederate States of America, I never liked how the people in my own state treated their slaves, but I never liked bullies either, I joined the Confederate Army to fight for the freedom of the people in my little community.

That group of men, women, and children were like a family to me, of course, I would once again pick up my sword and musket, to fight to defend them. My friend Powell joined me and together we fought through some of the most horrible battles I had ever seen, the battle of Gettysburg was one such a battle that only reminded me of the time I fought in the Fourth Shinobi World War.

In the end either by providence or by the twisted whims of fate, the north won, I was able to return to my home, to the community I and my so called family had made together, but the sight that greeted me was one that I would call a warm welcome. My home was burned to the ground, Cathy and my son were left burned and not even given a proper burial, left to be picked clean by vultures, the other homes fared pretty much the same way mine did.

The husbands came home to find that they had no home to return to, my friends, my neighbors, former slaves, people that I built this community with finding their lives as shattered as mine, so came to end the happy little community we built together, I realized that the real power now was money, and if I had enough money I would be able to live a more secure and happy life.

I always believed that working together, looking out for each other was the way we should live, but it turns out people had a different idea altogether, they looked at their own needs first and everyone else was left to fend for themselves. The idea of me first and to hell with everyone else, I didn't like the idea, but I guess I have to accept it, at least for now.

I heard stories from some of my tribal friends that there was a large gold deposit in a cave, but the cave was cursed, the place was said that nobody went in it and came back alive, it had this strange formation of rock at the top of it, it looked like a large spider ready to jump on prey. It was called the spider cave by some.

I was able to find myself a bit of gold and went to the local merchant to buy some supplies. I didn't like the way the people were looking at me truth be told. I walked up to the counter and looked at Jeff.

I barely set my shopping list on the counter when I heard him, "No, your cut off Uzumaki, no more. I already took every bit of money from you, no more tales of that stupid cave you hear, just get on out of here and go home!"

One of the drunks seated on the table in the back moved, or so it seemed to me. "Now no need to be disrespectful, it's the evil spider cave of gold." I heard several men walk towards me. I didn't like the way things were happening, didn't like it one bit. "Now our friend here told you to git."

I didn't turn around as one grabbed my shoulder, I told them I was not going anywhere till I finished buying my supplies. They took out their guns, idiots, you don't take out a pistol just for a threat. I beat all four of them in a second, and I pointed my knife at Jeff at the end.

"I know I owe you a hundred dollars, but I found me some gold." I threw him the appraised piece of gold to him. "Now that piece should cover my debt and then some, now the first line is beans." That is when another group came in, and quite frankly after the last group I was in no mood for another bunch of idiots.

"Naruto Uzumaki, your presence is requested at the fort, I suggest you come peacefully." I turned around and they were all wearing those blue uniforms that the very people I once called enemies wore. I turned around and looked at Jeff who was putting my supplies together in a hurry. I guess he finally got my point and so I placed my boot knife away.

"Look, kid, I will surely come to the fort, but how about you let me get my supplies first alright, better yet, why don't you be a decent youngster and help an old man with his shopping, that would be mighty decent of you."

Next thing I know someone hit me and everything went black, next thing I know someone is waking me up by throwing a bucket of water on my face. I began shaking my head and trying to dry my hear till I heard someone I knew laughing.

"I should have known it was you, no wonder these punks don't have any manners. You have a lot of nerve calling me to this Fort Powell." I got hit right in the gut with the stock of a rifle when I said that. "That is Colonel Powell to you! You should show some respect to your betters!"

That second I wish I still had my ninja techniques, I would cut that idiot into so many pieces they would be picking them for till next month. "You sure have a way to make an impression don't you Naruto, always did. As you can see I got a promotion since last we met. You really shouldn't hit my friend like that Private, he might not look it but this old man is not only one of my oldest friends, but also used to babysit me when I was still unable to walk or talk."

I looked at him and he could tell I was not entirely pleased with their treatment of my person. "Some friend you are, first you betray me by joining the enemy, then you send these punks to find me, and let me guess you idiots didn't bother to pick up my groceries did you? No, I don't imagine they did. So mind telling me why did you have these men drag me here?"

I saw him walk towards his desk, he picked up a piece of paper. "Captain Naruto Uzumaki, of the Army of Northern Virginia, Confederate States Of America, decorated twice with the southern cross for valor. Why you never made Colonel I will never figure it out. We have a situation here Naruto, we are up to our shin straps in Apaches, people are being murdered in their own homes."

"You are one of the few people I know can talk with them, so as an officer of these United States Army I am thinking of getting you to work for your country as a translator at the very best, and no one could beat you with a sword, a soldier at the very worst."

I looked at him and spit some blood on the wooden floor before looking at him. "You got two problems with that, first I ain't a soldier of your army and I never intend to be one. I don't serve an army that burned my little community, killed and left my wife and child to be picked by buzzards. You can try to deny it James, but I know the markings on the bullets these punk use."

I looked at them and then at my old friend, "I don't care what your trouble with these Apaches is, and I stopped caring about what your so called federal government wants when they used started to use their constitution as butt paper. No man shall be deprived of life, liberty or property without due process of the law. "

"Your men dragged me when I was buying groceries, so they didn't only deprive me of my liberty, but also they didn't pick up my groceries so they deprived me of my property, I don't think they meant that the due process was to tie me up like this and throw a bucket of water on my face. So mind telling me old friend why should I even consider help you and your not so honorable employers?"

I could see the man walking over to me and for a second he actually looked sorry that I was the way I was, "I wish the situation was better Naruto, I really do, but you see the situation really is desperate, tell you what, you help me find out why the Apache are so hell bent on killing our people off, and I will let you go, but not before I help you buy those groceries again, I owe you that much at the very least."

I looked at him and began to shake my head, "You owe me $250 Confederate dollars from the time we played poker too. Not that it would mean anything to these punks since that money is useless nowadays."

The next morning we headed to find ourselves some Apache, and sure enough, we had to bump into the very strong arm of the local Apache tribe. I greeted the men and asked them why they were attacking the people, not of their tribe. The response was not something to my liking.

"Naruto mind telling me what are they saying?" I looked as James and couldn't help but to shake my head at him. I had a feeling he was not going to like the answer.

"These men attacked your settlements to get revenge, it seems men from your Fort took some liberties with the women of their tribe, your soldiers brutally raped and murdered fifty-two women in ten tribe groups this month alone. They knew they would never get justice from you, so they took arms and went to get their own justice with their own hands. So tell Colonel James K. Powell how long have you known you were the head of a band of rapists?"

James looked at his men and just as he did one of them shot one of the Apaches, oh hell, that was definitely not the way to do things. I looked at James as he was shot by one of his own men and I picked him up and put him on my back as I pushed my horse to run as fast as he could away from the place. "You still think your Army is deserving of your loyalty James?"


	2. Chapter 2

This is a Naruto/John Carter Crossover Fan Fiction Story Only.

 _Having lost all of his precious people, Naruto sub consciously sealed his Chakra as his own body trying to better fit in with the rest of the people, but once his heart is open again, he will slowly regain his old abilities._

We finally reached a cave that even those pursuing us didn't want to be anywhere near it. I looked at the still injured and complaining old friend. "So James are you done complaining about what you just caused? I told you these people under your command are not all honorable, how naive can you be."

He looked at me as I helped him get off the horse and I began to take the buckshot out of his hide. "Like you would not trust the people under your command Naruto, you had quite a few rotten eggs under your command last war now that I think of it, ouch, hey watch where you stick that needle!"

I looked at him and kept on working, "I did have some rotten apples, but do you honestly think I trusted them that much? Who was it that flat out betrayed our unit and went to work with the enemy? You even got a better rank than mine for doing that, or care to deny it Lieutenant James Powell?"

I decided to continue to work, the faster I got the idiot patched up, the faster I can go back to look for my gold mine. "Damn it Naruto, you are not mending your saddle there, that is my hide you are sewing. As for me betraying anyone, have you even thought that maybe it was my way to make sure you would make it out of that war alive? Damn if that didn't hurt, didn't your native friends teach you to close a wound better than that?"

I bite the thread and closed the wound with a heated knife. "Not really, I should slit your throat ear to ear to keep you from forcing me to do something stupid, but like you said we were friends once. Maybe this will teach you that these so called savage natives aren't as savage as you or Custer would like to believe."

"Go ahead and take the horse and rifle, I am staying here and see why the men chasing us were so spooked of this place, this might just be the place I been looking for." He got up and walked over the horse and took a pistol from my saddle bag. He aimed it at me for a second, some friend.

"I ain't going nowhere, you want to look around this place. I am sure going to stick around and keep an eye on anything that tries to do you or me in. Seeing you realize there is no spider cave of gold will be more than enough of a reward for me."

I began to walk into the cave and couldn't help but to think that James actually enjoyed seeing me fail. I took a large, thick piece of wood, a rather sturdy stick, and began to spin it making a whole bunch of spider waves in my way becomes a torch. I began to light it and looked up to find the roof of the cave was covered in gold, and right in the middle of this large opening in the cave was the image of what looked to me looked like a spider.

" **NARUTO BEHIND YOU!"** I turned around and shot a man that clearly tried to stab me with this weird looking knife. I shot him and he let go of a strange medallion. I picked it up and he began to speak some strange words, I tried to understand but they sounded so strange it was clear I needed to repeat them.

"Ak Ohum Oktay Weez." He looked at me and began nodding his head, and as he was close to dying said the last word, "Barsoom." The second I said that word I felt something hit me hard, hard enough to make me lose my footing and I was lying on the cave floor for a second before somehow I opened my eyes and I was outside the cave again, except the sky didn't look quite right.

I, of course, tried to get up, didn't have much of a success at first, honestly, I felt like I was a new born trying to learn to walk for the first time. The more I tried the more angry and frustrated I felt, I walked a few inches, inches that felt to me like miles, but inches, and I fell down on my face yet again. The area looked much like I remember, a desert as far as the eye can see, I felt so angry that I picked up a small rock and threw it towards a large rock formation that looked like a column.

I somehow not only hit he large rock column but made a large part of it break off and come crashing down near the base of it. I slowly began to get better at walking, then running, and finally, I began to feel comfortable enough to try and jump, I jumped hundreds of feet in a single jump. I kept jumping and looking around me to get a sense where I was.

To some of the idiots, I know it must look like I was flying, too bad this was really just me jumping around from one spot to the next. I walked up towards the rock formation and realized I began to hear something, something like eggs cracking. Oh great, the last thing I need is that I just stepped near a viper nest.

As soon as I walked closer I felt something a kin to a tingle in the back of my head and I evaded what looked to be something firing a rifle at me. I say something because the creature had mandibles on the side of their jaw, four arms and was shouting to me in a language I never even heard before.

I looked at the creature that shot at me and since I had no weapons, wait what happened to my pistol? I had it with me when I entered that gold mine. I picked up a rock and threw it at one of them, and the creature just shot that rock to pieces, no real surprise there, I just hope that was his last bullet.

One of them had his arms up and was talking to me, I don't think he was surrendering. I almost want to say he was treated me like a kid and he was trying to calm me down, I said arms because now a few feet away from me I realized that these creatures also had green skin and not two, but four arms. "Jeddak Tars Tarkus." He was introducing himself, I guess I better do the same, no need to be rude now is there?

I did my best to salute him, "Naruto Uzumaki I am from the state of Virginia." Wouldn't you know it, the thing named Tars Tarkus came to only understand the name of the state where I came from and kept calling me Virginia. I saw that one of the creatures near him was coming towards Tars and he was aiming at him.

I jumped to where he had placed down his rifle, picked it up and tried to figure how this thing is loaded, as I stood there between me and the creature that obviously wanted to kill Tars, why did I feel like I should protect this creature if the only thing he did was introduce himself, and misinterpret my own introduction, I don't know, I just know I felt like I should protect him.

Next thing I know I get hit on the back of my head and everything went black. When I finally open my eyes, I am tied up and on the back of this massive looking animal, looked to me like a mixture between a rhino and a horse. In what I assume are the saddle bags were dozens of crying babies, at least that what I think the crying green things were.

They had mandibles like the big green aliens, so I figured they must be their kids, but why to bring them here or did they pick them up here, that is when I got my answer. I heard several men begin to shoot at the inside of the cave that I thought I heard cracking eggshells. That must have scared the green babies something awful cause they started to do what every baby does when that scared, they began to cry and I began to think I would get a splitting headache.

The ride was long and I realized something that I didn't when I first look at the place, I somehow didn't think I was on Earth anymore. I could not look that much of my surroundings, being hogtied like I didn't give a good enough vantage point. I did see several things first we arrived on what looked to be the remains of a city, a city that was built or carved out of the rock.

The second thing I noticed is that one of the men had the medallion I took from the guy who tried to kill me. So, in short, I was not only humiliated by being captured this easily, they even stole my property. I hope they will at least let me down gently, I heard something being cut and next thing I felt was me kissing the ground. Guess this is the way they treat people, for some odd reason that actually made me feel quite at home.

Let's just say my childhood was not what you call tender. The green babies tried to run away and who would blame them, they must be scared, and that is when several dozen green alien females began to fight each other as each tried to catch one of the green babies. What is it with these creatures? Are adoptions handled via a free for all?

That is when one particularly gruff looking female grabbed the cords that tied my legs and began to drag me. Please don't tell me she thinks I am one of those babies, and that she is going to adopt me. I have seen wolves with a more motherly attitude that this thing when I was a kid, I was an orphan. If this was the only choice between having a single parent and remaining an orphan, the orphanage regardless of how abusive, seemed like a better choice than her.

She let me go and another one came towards me with a knife, great it's not adoption for me at least, I am being dragged to be gutted and cooked like a fish. If James could see me now, the stupid bastard probably would find it funny.

Damn these ropes are tough, I kept trying to break free, if I got free I could jump away from this place. Well, it looks like me and those green babies actually had the same idea, who would have thought that was possible. She had brands all over her arms and legs, she came close and pointed the knife at me, can't move and this female green alien is going to cut me open and cook me, a great way to end a life.

I secretly hoped that I would heal my injuries like always and the shock would allow me to escape. Instead of cutting me open she began to cut the ropes tying me. I can tell you this much, she is strong, as soon as the bindings were done I ran towards the man who stole my medallion, but I tripped yet again as I tried to get a hold of my medallion.

She picked me up and took me to a nursery by the looks of it, please don't tell me they are going to. First I get my head dunked in the foulest looking water I was seen, and then my face and body got some white powder thrown all over.

She came and began to feed the green babies something, "Wait what the hell is that thing!" She looked at me and made a sign that clearly told me to be quiet and then she simply pushed the opening of the giant gourd she was carrying in my mouth. "This is the voice of Barsoom, you will understand if you choose to listen."

That is when what she and the other females were saying started to sound like words to me. The grunts of the green babies were cries alright, and quite loud. I for some reason felt tired and began to feel like I really could use a nap. I closed my eyes and the moment I woke up I was pretty much surrounded by all these green babies, I had to get away from this place before I ended up covered in stuff I didn't want to see or smell.

I tried to move and managed to get free from the pile of sleeping babies without waking them up, that is when I was met with a rather large reptile looking dog, he had more legs than the dogs I knew and a rather large mouth with two tongues. "So you are the one that made sure nothing happened to these kids, what a good boy you are, who's a good boy? You are."

I began to scratch him over his head and behind his ears. For some reason this made the large animal look quite happy, I swear he behaves like a puppy. I knew that this thing would probably follow me wherever I went and decided if anything needed a good walk it was this dog looking creature.

So I and this dog thing went outside and began to look at my surroundings, maybe if I found the guy I met before he might tell me what is going on, at least he might be able to tell me now that I can for some strange reason understand the language.

That is when I heard something like a big party, as I walked towards the building. There was no door, so I went inside and found that some men were having a wrestling contest of some kind, somewhere even making bets by the sounds of it. I found the guy that I was looking for and was walking towards what looked to me looked like a throne.

The second I was half way across the hall that is when I heard the yelps and cries of the very dog I took out for a walk, I turned around and find that three men were kicking the shit out of my dog, hey wait, why did I think of him as my dog? Doesn't matter these jerks are kicking my dog. "Hey, morons, stop kicking my pet! Or I will make you suffer!"

One of the green men went towards me glaring at me, "You are nothing more than a baby, we are full fledged Thark warriors. I will kill that thing for fun and if you don't shut up, I will kill you next!" That does it, I don't know if these men knew of the concept of self-defense, and quite frankly I didn't care if they did, nobody kicks my dog!

I jumped the distance between us and with a single motion, I punched that idiot directly on his head. Even I was surprised to see him so flying and slamming against the wall. The guy on the throne got off it and walked towards the now unconscious green idiot I just punched. "You killed him with a single punch."

He walked over to where I was and the dog was, I tried to make the poor animal feel less pain. "What are you doing here? You were supposed to be with the other children. Why did you kill him?" I looked at him and began shaking my head as I walked up to him. My pet clearly felt better after I tried my best to make him feel less pain.

"My dog needed a walk, and I needed to find out where I was, I told that idiot not to hit my dog. He, of course, said that he would kill my dog, and then told me he would kill me next. Nobody hits my dog. I punched that guy only to try and get him to back off and stop hurting my dog. I didn't even punch him that hard."

He looked at the animal and then at me, "Be it as it may, children should wait in the nursery till after the female in charge of him comes to get him, to take him to her dwelling and teach him all the things that the child needs. I will overlook this, this time, because you didn't start that fight, who is in charge of your care child!"

That is when the green female that cut me loose came towards us. "Woola, I told you to keep him out of trouble. I am sorry for his actions Jeddak, I will accept your punishment. I should really have kept a better watch on him. I just figured he would be asleep like the rest of the children."

I looked at my pet and smiled at him, "So you name is Woola. Nice to meet you." Woola gave a bark and gave me a lick on my face. For a second there I was sure every man in the place was looking at me like I done something strange. "Sola as the female in charge of him, you should have taught him better than that, you will not be punished for this, but do a better job of teaching the child you are in charge off."

I actually never had a family before, well that is not true, there was Aunty Kurama, but she has been gone for so long it's hard to remember the things we used to talk about. Something about an obnoxious pink haired banshee come to mind, but for some reason, I think that was just a nightmare when I ate some bad curry one day.

The thing about this was it was completely unexplored territory for me, I had no clue how the society of these people is supposed to function or anything about it, for a person like me that is down right exciting. I get to learn all kinds of new things, and I don't think Sola will insult me three way into oblivion why she was going to teach me.

"As I was saying children in this tribe belong to the tribe, and as such you are considered a child till you are strong, wise, and capable of defending yourself but more importantly willing to defend the tribe. As a warrior for the tribe, you are to dedicate yourself to the well being of the entire tribe." I looked at her and almost expected her to say something about the flames of youth, no better forget that image.

"So this tribe has no parents then? So everyone in the tribe is orphans or what?" She looked at me and began shaking her head, I guess some concepts did cross the species barrier easier than other it seems. She looked at the other children and they were being taught how to walk and the basic things kids learn. I almost got the feeling she rather is teaching one of those kids rather than me.

"No, Virginia there is a parent in the tribe as it were, the one that pretty much must be respected and obeyed like he was a father to all the members of the tribe is our Jeddak, our leader, in this case, you already met our Jeddak." I wanted to tell her that Virginia was the place where I came from, that my name was actually another.

"Now as to children they gain a name when they do something significant to show that they are adults, and the Jeddak is the one to give the new adult his name. I was named like that and so were all the members of the tribe you see now, somewhere named by other Jeddak. Now come here Virginia, you need to learn to properly use and maintain a standard warrior weapon."

It was a rifle, I mean I know that she is trying to teach me things, but this? I fired things like this since they were invented back on my home world, did she really think I didn't know how to fire a rifle? I took the rifle chambered a shot and fired at a target a few hundred meters away. I know for certain I hit the target. How do I know that? Well, one of the men practicing came and screamed at me about interrupting his target practice.

"Sola you might consider me an infant and by your own cultural norms I am, but I been a warrior longer than you can imagine, so how about you teach me why did those guys beat up Woola? Don't you people believe that animals like Woola are your friends? That they are contributing members of your society?"


	3. Chapter 3

This is a Naruto/John Carter Crossover Fan Fiction Story Only.

She looked at me and began shaking her head, "Well it seems you can't tell but Tharks are not known for being that animal-friendly. I mean off all animals in our world only two species has not tried to either kill us or eat us." I was tempted to say that they didn't eat them cause they probably thought they tasted bad.

I, of course, didn't say that Sola was answering my question, it would be rude if I told her that. "Yes some of them do in fact feel that we taste bad. They prefer other types of food." Wait for just a second here, did Sola read my mind?

"Many lifeforms on Barsoom are in fact telepathic. See, you might think you are old, but you don't know everything now do you, now to continue. You need to learn about the different races that live in our world, you need to know about Issus, about the holy things, and the different tribes that we are always fighting over for our very survival."

I looked at her and began thinking she really has a ton of things to teach me, "So you are going to tell me also how does someone become a Jeddak here too?" I swear she was laughing as I said that last part. I didn't think it was that funny.

"I asked the same thing myself, it is really not that difficult, a thark just needs to challenge the current Jeddak, hold his sword up and ask who will support their challenge. "I call for the right of challenge. Who will join their metal with mine? Something like that, if enough people raise their swords the challenger fights the current Jeddak and whoever remains alive is Jeddak."

"Now you must know that besides us there are the red men, they live in two cities, the city of Helium, and the roaming city of Zodanga. Now Helium is pretty nice, meaning they don't bother us, and we like it that way, Zodanga is currently at war with Helium, and they have no such consideration, they will do anything and everything they can to will, even if it is flat out unethical."

"The Goddess Issus is the goddess of life and death, and thus we Tharks worship her, as many of the species do, the Therns are her immortal messengers and servants. The Therns are the ones that appear when the goddess has chosen that something must be done. There are currently four tribes like ours and we constantly fight to maintain our territory. One is in the north, East and South. We are called the Tharks since our tribe considers the remains of this city our home."

That made sense, sort of like colonial settlements back when the first thirteen colonies started. "So there is no way for all the four tribes to become one and stop the fighting between each other?" Again she laughed, why did she find my question so funny?

"There is a way, you just need to become Jeddak of the other three tribes. That's all, you need to invade their home, challenge their Jeddak, kill him while the entire group is either ready to do the same to you or run and then you would have the duty of taking care of not one tribe but four. Who in their right mind would volunteer to do that I wonder?"

If I still had enough chakra that would be as simple as breathing, but for some odd reason, no matter how much I try, I can't use it. I can feel it inside myself, I can definitely see it when I do things like carrying something massive that not even an army of men could carry by myself, but every time I try to use a Jutsu nothing happens.

I began to think it was something to do with the fact that nobody on Earth could use it, that somehow deep in my mind I secretly wanted to fit in with the new human race, maybe even my body was doing it in order to protect me, all I know is that aging was never an issue with me since I forgot since when I stopped aging.

I look pretty young, but I am a whole lot older than I look, in fact, I don't even remember when my birthday is or how old I am. I looked at her and began shaking my head, trying to clear the cobwebs between my ears.

"Sola, if I was the way I was a long time ago, something like that would be no challenge. Something is causing this world harm, and instead of finding what is doing that we fight with each other. If only for the survival of life here, we need to stop this tragic waste of life and find out what is killing our world, wait, why did I say that last part?"

My lessons continued and when we began to talk about religion that is when things didn't make any sense at all, a goddess of life and death that does absolutely nothing for those that worship her, but boss them around through scrolls that people find, almost like someone left them on purpose. I don't like that, I don't like that one bit.

To me, this sounds like the work of a con artist. Like Gato on a planetary scale, there is a horrible image that will give me nightmares. As the lessons continued and I kept rubbing the head of my faithful pet, the Jeddak of the Tharks decided to pay me and Solas a little visit.

He just took hold of my arm with one of his and began to drag me out of the temple. I was in the middle of a crowd and he flat out demanded that I jump, for a second I wanted to tell the Jeddak to jump off a cliff. I looked at Sola and kept looking at the brands on her body, the second I saw an idiot with my medallion however for some odd reason I jumped towards him and he tried to evade me.

"Will you stop moving! That thing is mine!" He kept telling he found it so it belongs to him, you have got to be kidding me he was a full grown martian man and he was behaving like a kid, the only thing that would make him look like an even bigger kid if he was screaming finders, keepers, but in reality that was exactly what he was saying.

As I kept trying to get my medallion something I didn't expect appeared in the sky, three ships that looked like were flying with crystal insect looking wings came towards the city we were at, they kept firing cannon shots at each other, that is when the Jeddak and everyone took off towards what I would say was an observation place, but the second I got there, they were actually making bets on who would win, so I was wrong, it was a casino.

"Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Tars looked at me for a second before he looked through his spyglass. "Red Men are fighting, the one with the red flag is Zodanga, and the one with the blue flags are Helium. We are betting on who will win."

He let me use this spyglass, and I saw the two color flags, but there were more red than blue. "There are more red than blue, they are outnumbered and not even fighting fair." He told me Zodanga never fight in a fair fight. I looked at the ship with a blue flag and that is when I saw something, a woman was about to fall from it, at that height she would be killed for certain.

"That woman is human, I got to help her." I didn't wait for a second before I jumped my way to where she was falling caught her in my arms and landed on one of the red ships, I took the blade from her hips I didn't have time to ask for her permission, this was a matter of life and death. "Don't worry stay behind me, this could get dangerous."

I went towards the red wearing men and with my borrowed blade began to fight them, I killed a few of them and even saw that the sword was close to breaking, so I decided to throw it at one of the idiots that were firing the strange looking cannons. She picked up a sword and killed two of the red wearing men without blinking, "Maybe you should stay behind me, it could get dangerous."

Great, I just met this strangely dressed woman and she is making fun of me. She took off towards another red ship and managed to jump down to the ground somehow. Guess the thing was simply flying too low at the time, or maybe she was in no danger at all and I jumped to conclusions.

I went towards the helm of the ship and began beating the red wearing men with my bare hands, as soon as I got hold of the strange cannon I ripped it off the ship and began firing at the other red ship, unfortunately, it was stuck with the blue ship and that caused both of them to come crashing down.

I threw the cannon at some soldiers that fell out of the ship with the cannon. A man with a very smug look on his face came towards where I was, "Don't touch him, he is mine. You are not a Thark, and not even from Helium, why did you interfere in something that did not concern you? No matter, you may not be a Thark but you will certainly die like one."

I had no desire to let this fool think he could beat me, so I instead wanted to beat his head in. I do not lie, the notion that he would fight in such a manner, simply because he thought he had the advantage makes my blood boil.

"You can talk all you want, you think you can beat me? Well grab your sword and let's see who fights who. You better tell your friend that I am not in the mood for his interference, should he decide to interfere I will kill every single one of you without exception."

He ran towards me, compared to fighting Rock Lee this guy was practically crawling, I could have attacked him no less than fifteen times before he even landed his first strike, I decided to show him how unmatched he really was, as soon as he came close he tried to cut me with his sword, try being the keyword.

I snatched his blade from his grasp and with little effect I folded it and broke it in half. I tossed the two pieces into the floor where they were both stuck. "So are you going to attack or are you all talk?" He immediately pointed his hand at me and a blue light began to gather till it formed a sort of gauntlet except it looked like it was made of a mesh of blue light.

The gauntlet let out an intense blue light beam and it hit me hard on my chest, it was so hard that it pushed me out of the ship, but for some strange reason this light was not actually harming me, in fact, it was causing me to feel energy I had long forgotten, he kept using this attack, like a fool that failed to notice something obvious.

As soon as he leaned towards the ground he realized that every single Thark that had a weapon began to fire at his ship, and for some odd reason they began to shoot at him. Many shots came close to hitting him and that was when he said something that made the ship fly away almost as if he was escaping.

"Did I not tell you he could jump!" Oh, hell, I need to move or I will never hear the end of this. Just as I was about to move I felt like my legs were just too injured for me to move, I tried to remember the energy I felt when that beam hit me and send it to my legs, that made the pain become less and less, but not quickly enough to evade someone grabbing me.

"You are ugly and yet beautiful, and you fight like a Tharks." He took off something from himself and placed it on me, "I name you Dotar Sojat, my right arms. He will fight our enemies for us, he will fight the Torquas in the south, the Warhoons in the north and the Thurd in the east. He will be the great warrior of our horde!"

I looked at him and saw that Tarks was not going to take no for an answer, I could deny it, but doing so will cause him to feel like his authority was questioned, could even put Sola's life in danger. That is when the single most beautiful woman came towards us. She was the lady I tried my best to rescue.

"Jedak of the Tharks, I am Dejah Thoris head researcher of the Academy of Science of Helium, I must ask you to release me and guide me back to Helium, I require his aid." Tarks found this rather funny and pushed her towards Sola.

"Sola take care of the winnings of Dotar Sojat." She found it rather rude, but it is something that was not to my liking either, I knew the concept behind what he was saying but didn't mean I liked to see a lady treated like that.

"You are fools, if you don't aid me it will be not that long before Zodanga try to kill you too." He looked at her and I could see the anger in his eyes, "You call me a fool, but I know what you want. You are looking for a mighty weapon, Zodanga has such a weapon, not you need a mighty weapon of your own, but Dotar Sojat fight for his horde."

I walked cautiously towards Tars and looked at him, it was clear he understood I wanted to tell him something. "You want me to fight, then do me two favors, don't harm her or Sola and I will fight whoever you tell me to, but make no mistake harm Sola or her without cause and you will regret it."

He smiled at me as he too went towards the wreckage of the ships that came crashing down. "You made a difference today Dotar Sojat, if you must remain to fight for the Tharks then tell me how did you withstand the attack from the Jedak of Zodanga? If it is a skill teach it to me."

I looked at her and took everything in me to try and look away from her gaze, something about her made me want to look into her eyes, to feel her close, I just met this woman, how in the world could I be feeling things like this in such a short time.

"It is not a skill you can learn, it is something you lack. I am the last of my kind." She began to look at me and began to make me feel like I was a bug in someone's collection. "Higher density in your muscle structure, a stronger configuration of minerals in the formation of your bones. Jump." She slapped me on my rear and for one I found that embarrassing.

"There is no time for that, you can have playfulness later!" I swear Sola just said that this scantly armored woman I rescued and I wanted to act like a pair of animals in heat. "I want no playfulness from him now or later, I want to know how in the world someone like him can do the things he can do."

I looked at her and began to shake my head, "It is not a matter of learning Professor, it is a matter of not having been born like I was. No matter how many times you ask, this is not something that can be learned, it is something you are born with."

She looked at me and began to smile at me, "Look I am not asking out of sheer curiosity, if you don't want to teach me because you think I am doing this out of greed, then teach me, for the protection of the Tharks at the very least. Our world is being destroyed by a madman, a madman you just fought, there is no one that managed that in our world."

I looked at the sky and saw something I never actually saw before, he was two large moons, but for some odd reason, they looked an awful lot like Earth and the moon. "Look, Professor, I have not been on this planet that long, and truth be told I was not even born in this world."

She placed ten rocks on ten circles she draws and asked me which planet I was born on, I, of course, know the names of the planets and pointed directly to the third one from the sun, "That is Jasoom you are on Barsoom. That is an obvious lie, it is impossible to travel through the emptiness of space between two worlds."

I looked at the burning wreckage and looked at her, "Next thing you are going to tell me it is impossible to sail on water, this coming from a person that was just a few moment ago flying on a ship that flew like a bird through the air."

This was going from annoying to frustrating in a hurry. I looked at one of the people trying to get anything useful from the dead bodies, the stupid bastard even had my medallion on him. "You want to know how I got here? See that guy? That medallion brought me here."

She looked at the medallion I was pointing and then at me, "Well that makes perfect sense, you are a Thern, and you want to return to your rightful place." I looked at her and began to shake my head, I saw my pet coming towards me and tackled me and gave me a big lick on my face. I guess my pet was worried about me, that was nice.

"I am a fine boy, I am not going anywhere." I began to scratch behind his ears and his head, he really seemed to like that. "Not to insult you Professor but there is no such a thing as a There. They don't exist, I should know I can read the minds of others thanks to Solas teaching me basic telepathy. You can try to trick me and lie to gain a way to escape here, but trust me it will not work on me, Solas or Woola."

She was not liking how things had been going if her mind told me anything she was rather upset. "Who is Sola and Woola?" I pointed at the heavily branded young woman, told her she was Sola, and the big animal that I was touching was my good friend and pet Woola.

"How can you touch something that scary?" I told her Sola was scary when she was mad, but most of the times she was really nice. She looked at me and realize what I did at first she looked at me with a rather angry glare, but as soon as she glared at me long enough she began to laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

This is a Naruto/John Carter Crossover Fan Fiction Story Only.

As we kept walking through the temple, Solas actually picked a time when it was mostly empty, Dejah kept asking me questions, questions I had no answers to. How can I jump? How can I resist the blue beam attack when it destroyed her men by the hundreds? How can I know an ability that only Tarks and supposedly animals could use? She just kept asking question after question.

I was tempted to tell her the same way she kept asking questions about things I had no clue about. As soon as we reached the main temple chamber I began to see all these carved walls with many different symbols. "Now Dotar Sojat we know you can talk, and we know you can fight, but the problem I want to address right now is your inability to read. Now I am going to point to letters and you will repeat the letters as I call them. I know you will pick this up in no time."

She kept going through the alphabet and sure some letters looked a little like the alphabet that people learned back home, as I began to try to morph the look of the letters to look like the ones I knew, and sure enough as soon as I did that in my mind, I began to be able to put letters together, words, and later sentences, grammar was the most difficult part for me.

Just as I began reading out loud one of the walls, another slightly older female Thark showed up with several armed men, she ordered them to tie us up and to be brought before our Jeddak. What does this person think I was doing in the temple, I was with Solas, Woola, and the one red woman I had to keep an eye on, or else something might happen I would later regret.

"Jeddak I found these three and that creature in the temple, they looked like they were going to deface our temple walls! I ask they be punished as heretics and be killed immediately!" Ok, the older Tharks woman was not a friend or even fair it seems. Now that I compare her to Solas however I can say without any hesitation that yes, the Ugly tree does exist on Barsoom, cause she was brutally beaten with one of its branches at some point in her life.

"May I explain?" I looked at Tarkis as I asked. He simply nodded his head, "I had to take the red woman with me to keep an eye on her, so she does not do anything that would cause our horde harm. Solas took me to the temple so that I might complete my basic education, I need to know how to read. Woola would follow me anywhere I go, even if I tell him to stay home. Why is me learning to read an act of heresy?"

Tharks Tarkis looked at the woman who clearly accused me and he was pissed. "You dare accuse Solas of basically doing her duty to ensure Dotar Sojat is literate! Guards take this woman and put her in a holding cell, she will receive her brand in the morning for falsely accusing my right arms of Heresy of all things."

As the woman was taken away, I began to think, how many times did she get Solas blamed and punished for something she did not do, the second I began to think about how many brands she had on her, any sympathy I might have felt for her was gone.

"So mind telling me what exactly about the sacred walls was so interested that you decided to learn to read to know about? Oh don't look at me like that Naruto I can pretty much figure there was more than a reading lesson, I am your Jeddak."

I looked at him and began to nod my head as I heard him, "Well actually I been thinking that they might expose some hidden weaknesses in our defenses, and if those weaknesses are shared, then maybe we could use said weakness to attack and conquer the other tribes. You said I was going to invade the other hordes didn't you? Well I was trying to figure a way to do that. The sooner we get the other hordes to unite with ours, the sooner we will be ready should Zodanga try to attack us."

I actually prefer to be more pro-active and flat out have a massive army to attack them, eliminate a danger to us before they have a chance to attack. The idea that Solas or Thars getting killed terrifies me for some odd reason.

He looked at me, and for some reason he was smiling, if I didn't know any better I would say he was reading my mind, "So what did you figure out? I know it wouldn't take you that long to learn to read, you are my right arms after all, so what did you find out from the sacred walls?"

I looked at him, "I found that the main weakness we have is a small river. The River it seems is called the River is named after the main goddess you worship. It is treated as a river of death, so I imagine the other hordes tend to avoid it, but that also means they will never see an invasion for coming from that river. It must touch all the other three horde cities, because a large group of people do need water."

"I figured that I might be able to attack each one of their Jeddak and have them become part of our horde, and since I am your right arms, well that would mean that you would become the Jeddak of those other three hordes wouldn't you?"

He actually began to laugh when I said that, "Actually no, each horde has their own way of doing things, and they might not all decided the position of Jeddak like we do. Even if they did, that would mean you would become Jeddak of three hordes, and I remain Jeddak of yours. Let's face it, if that happens you more than likely be expected to challenge me for the position of Jeddak, and you probably know it is decided with us, with a death duel."

He looked at Solas and I am surprised she never even noticed how many times he actually looked at her. "I am sure you would look after Solas if that happened. So what exactly do you plan to do?" I guess challenging the Jeddak of the other hordes would have to wait, maybe I can find a way not to have to fight Thars.

"I still feel that there is something hidden on the river, there must be a reason why the sacred walls, would teach such fear of the river. I would like your permission to scout the river to see if my theory about the river and the three other horde settlements is true."

He again began to laugh, this is weird, he has laughed more times today since than any other day. "Yes, I do approve of you going to the River, but under two conditions, one Solas goes with you, and you must take your red woman with you. She would not be safe here on her own, or she could end up doing something to cause you trouble."

Dejah began to blush something fierce the minute I heard him say she was mine. I still have not been able to figure out why she was blushing like that, I mean it could all be a trap to get me to lower my guard so she can escape to that city of hers.

As we began to ride I realized our map has a few parts missing, so I decided to ask Dejah being the head scientist of her city, she must know more about the area that we are headed, and suspiciously she actually agreed to act as our guide. Thirty minutes later, and I got the feeling that something was wrong, the sun was strange for some reason."

"Solas call me crazy but don't you think we are headed the wrong way?" I began to pull the reins and making my mount slow down a lot more than Dejah expected. "You are right Dotar Sojat, the sun is setting in the wrong direction, if I am right, she is leading us towards Hellium."

I had no reason to not believe Solas so I decided to comfront Dejah about her little deception. I rode till I held the reins of her mount causing her mount to stop, "Now Dejah, I believe this expedition was to explore the river, but the sun and the hills are nowhere what I would expect, and Solas and I got the sneaky suspicion that you are leading us towards Hellium. Care to explain that Professor?"

She didn't bat an eyelash when I said it, "If you can see the plight of my people, the beauty of Hellium, and how just defending such a place is, you might be more willing to help us." Honestly, you save one beautiful girl from falling to her death and she automatically or conveniently thinks I am a hero.

I looked at her and for a second I lost track of what I was thinking, I mean she is rather beautiful and the way she was dressed and such left me with the impression she was very appealing, but this is important I got to focus. "Look Professor, I am no hero, I just do what is necessary for my survival, and as such it means ensuring that the Tharks are safe. But fine, you love your city, your people and your position of Authority."

"To save Hellium you will never manage to do it by yourself, you need allies." She looked at me for a little bit, and she didn't look happy with what I told her, "We only need you, Naruto, you were able to resist the blue beam from the Zodanga Jeddak, you could lead us in defeating Zodanga and saving Hellium, why would we need anyone else?"

This is getting ridiculous, "Have you ever thought that the weapon the enemy leader is using was just a prototype that he was testing? Now that he sees it is successful who is to say that he will not simply make more? Sure I can stop one but dozens? Also you are being pretty selfish in just thinking of the safety of just your city, the Tharks, and the other hordes also deserve to live, and they can help."

She turned around and looked at Solas with such a glare, "The green ones never care about anyone but their own horde, I curse the rotten luck that they found you first rather than us. They don't even think of me as a person, they think I am your property. What makes you think they will care about anything other than their own selfish goals?"

I could tell her that Solas and her father were some of the kindest people I ever met, but it is clear she would not believe me. "Why are you so sure that your city would not give you to the Jeddak of Zodanga in other to save themselves? You don't like the Tharks then you should not ride on the mounts they provide, or receive their help." I pulled the rope that kept her bags that caused her dismount and provisions to fall on the ground, she managed to jump off the last second.

I moved my arm to tell Solas we were leaving her behind, as we began to ride the right direction I could practically feel her smiling at me, "You are right, I like this idea better Dotar Sojat." I stopped for a few seconds until I knew desperation will make finally stop lying to us.

" **YOU FOOL, THE GREEN ONES NEVER CARE ABOUT ANYONE! I CAN'T GO BACK WITHOUT YOU, I CAN'T, I RATHER DIE! I WILL NOT MARRY HIM!"** Wait this is what all this was about, an arranged marriage she did not like? So the Zodanga were not attacking Hellium they were after a runaway bride, that makes no sense at all.

I turned around my mount till I was looking at her, tears following down her face, "What is the matter with the Jeddak of Zodanga? Is it his breath? Why do you not wish to marry him?" She glared at me while at the same time had a blush on her face. Someone is getting mixed messages here, and that someone did not like it one bit, why can't she just be clear for once?

"A marriage based on a bargain is no marriage at all, a marriage to someone I hate, that can not feel any love other to himself, that is no life, I rather die than live that life, that is not marriage it is slavery, and yes, Hellium, my own father sold me to save themselves." Solas actually got of her mount and went over to her to help her stand.

"Dotar Sojat, she is the daughter of the Jeddak of Hellium, I read her mind, I tell you true, she is a princess of Hellium." I have no reason to doubt Solas, she always has been honest to me, and for some reason I came to think of her as family. The second I saw Woola right next to her I knew that there really was no other alternative but to try and reason with her again.

"Princess, in order to have a fighting chance we need more warriors, and we can not have that unless I managed to gain control of the other three hordes, while we wait Zodanga would be doing just that to limit our numbers, have you thought of that, that is why we are going to the River, I will challenge the Jeddak of the other hordes and once I gain control, we can all fight against that which is killing everything here on Basoom, Zodanga."

Solas was now glaring at me, "You told our Jeddak that it was a simple scouting mission. Do you mean to tell me you liked to our Jeddak? How could you Dotar Sojat! Don't you care at all what he feels? He placed his trust in you!"

Boy, she really does feel like family, "I never said right now did I? Honestly I might as well call you sister, because you sure love to guilt trip me every chance you get. We are scouting, that is always vital for any future invasion to an enemy territory you know that or at least you should know that."

I looked as Woola and began scratching behind his right ear before continuing. "Look, only a complete and utter fool decides to invade any enemy territory without proper scout information. Who jumps blind head first into something like that without having a proper entry and exit strategy? When the lives of thousands are at stake you don't want to be doing things without planning things out."

The more I explained the more it seems Dejah was giving me the impression I was hitting her in a sensitive spot. I would not hit her, but her ego and self-confidence sure seem to be getting hit a lot.

Solas looked at me with such a radiant smile, "So what do you expect to find on the river Dotar Sojat?" I didn't bother stopping scratching Woola's other ear, which apparently Woola was very happy that I did. "Like I told Thars, I expect that there is something hidden in the river, something that is valuable enough to make everyone fear the river as much as it is."

"I expect we will find some answers to how did Zodanga become that strong and that quickly, or we will find something we can use to better get ready when we challenge the other hordes. Granted I could have done this with you and of course Woola alone, but something tells me the princess here will be instrumental in figuring what we will find, I don't know what that is, since it is basically a gut feeling."

Dejah just looked at me and she was glaring at me for a second there, that is when we finally reached the river, it turns out that the discussion and me scratching woola's ears were a good distraction. I guess they never even noticed I was doing that while riding in the direction I felt was correct.

"You talk like you been in a war before? Yet, you don't look that old to me. How can you talk about things like strategy and such if you look like you never even seen a woman naked." I completely wanted to scream that it was sexual harassment, but it would do me no good. I know Dejah is only doing it to get back at me for something she felt I did that offended or hurt her pride.

"Actually I been to several wars, and some even turned out with me being the only survivor. As for physical relations with the opposite sex, well I been married and had a child. It was before I got sent from Jasoom, that is why you see me with no hurry to get back there, truth be told my wife and child were both murdered in cold blood."

Solas dismounted first and looked at me with this real sympathetic look. I could probably think that Dejah didn't believe a word of it. I began to move one of the rafts that were on the river edge and began to look for a paddle. "So why did you marry?" I didn't turn around and told her because I loved her, enjoyed working with her on things, and could spend days just being together. I said my late wife was my partner in everything I did, and especially after the war, she was also the person who got me through the worst of my post war depression.

"So to you, your wife is more than a baby maker, you actually seem to treat her as a friend, adviser, and quite possibly ally." I finished making the two paddles I found stronger with some string and a bit of work on my part. I turned around and flat out told her to me she was my partner in all things, she put into the relationship as much as I did. "You can't dance alone, and you need at least two people for a really nice dance to some romantic music. I miss her, but it will never change the fact that she is gone and I am not going to see her again."

Solas wanted to change topics and flat out asked me how old I was, I had no reason to deny her question, and since she honestly seem to want to know, I told her, over seven thousand years old, but I lost count. This of course was meant as a joke, but I guess they didn't take as such as they stared at me with their mouths hanging open like that.


	5. Chapter 5

This is a Naruto/John Carter Crossover Fan Fiction Story Only.

I was rowing when they were still looking at me with this odd expression on their faces. Honestly this quiet is making me a bit uncomfortable, so I decided to flat out tell them something that I had a feeling would make them laugh, "Look if you don't like the answer then don't ask the question. I am being honest and this boat got so quiet, I can practically hear Woola breathing."

This made both of them begin to laugh, and at least the situation can go back to something more normal, or as normal as they can be. "You have to understand Dotar Sojat, it is not an answer we were expecting, I probably figured you to be in your late twenties, I don't know about the princess, but I think she figured you were the same age I did, or pretty close."

I looked at her and did my best old man impression, "Oh, it's always the same with you youngsters. No respect for your elders, I tell you in my age, we respected those that lived this long, youth these days nothing of respect." This again made them laugh and I got to say I prefer it when they all smiling and laughing.

"For a second there I thought you were really old. Well since you were being honest, how did you live being married?" I looked at Solas and began shaking my head, and realizing she was actually rather young by the way she asked me that, she probably thinks my marriage was something close to heaven, in reality, it is never that way.

"Well let me tell you, it was not always loving and kisses if that is what you are thinking, we did love each other quite a bit, but that doesn't mean we had our own opinion on things, and sometimes those opinion were different from each other, we argued, we fought, and we even screamed at each other, but in the end we had one rule, never go to bed angry. It was more than marital reasons, it was also about survival."

She laughed as I told her this, and Dejah just kept silent for some odd reason. The river was crystal clear and as we traveled we saw a few flags and banners on the river edge. It was not a flag form the Tharks and it didn't take me long to realize this flag is from another horde. I decided to be proactive and told Solas to set the rowboat to the shore and wait for me for at least two days.

If I didn't return she and Dejah would be free to go their separate way. "Woola, I need you to stay here and keep them safe. I know that I can count on you. Don't worry my friend I am perfectly safe and will return." My pet rubbed against my leg and I began to pat him on his head. It was clear Woola was very worried.

As I went further into the territory of the horde, I began to see the remains of other people, gave me the impression that this horde was particularly brutal. As I went further I saw rather large city walls and realized this was much better kept and bigger than the ruins the Tharks called home. The gate was guarded by half a dozen armed and aggressive than any Thark.

I decided that time was of the essence and decided to forgo scouting and go for the speedy frontal assault. I simply didn't have time to waste with Woola and Solas worried about me, Dejah I think would be happier if I didn't make it back at all for some reason, then again she probably still thinks what I can do is something her troops can learn so I might not be correct.

I went towards the gate as fast as I could and demanded to be allowed to meet with their Jeddak, of course, the response was something I would expect. They told me to leave or they would make something equivalent to a fishing line with my guts. I, of course, did not take this as a threat, it was more of an insult. So since they would not open their doors I decided to walk a few dozen yards away and without even caring picked up the biggest boulder I could pull out of the ground.

These idiots need to be taught some manners, but no matter, I will take care of that as soon as I deal with their Jeddak and they are under my command. I will beat some sense and military discipline into their empty skulls.

The look on the guards' faces was priceless as I got ready to toss the boulder through the gate, one of the idiot guards actually stood in front of the gate and I think he was the idiot that dared to threaten me. He must think he can catch the boulder like it is nothing. I put as much strength in my arm as I could and tossed that boulder hard enough to make the same sound that came from a cannonball flying.

I hit the fool and sure enough, it went through the gate and crushed the idiot that tried to block my boulder. I walked over to the remaining guard and I glared at him as I saw the frightened look on his face. "I don't have time for your foolishness. You tell that cowardly good for nothing Jeddak of yours that I Dotar Sojat challenge him for the right to rule. **WELL MOVE IT, DELIVER MY MESSAGE OR I AM KILLING YOU NEXT AND GETTING SOMEONE ELSE TO DO IT, AND I MEAN NOW!** "

The idiot looked like all the fires of Hell was after him, he took off that fast and I began to slowly follow him. Might as well take some time to get to see more of the territory that soon will be mine. An extremely old female of their horde was trying to pull out a rather big bucket from a well. I could not simply walk by and ignore that. I walked over to her and with one arm I pulled her away from the well, and with the other, I pulled up the large bucket like it was nothing.

"So where are you taking this thing to?" She looked at me with a rather strange smile on her face and told me to follow her. As we walked she began to look at me and I could practically feel a question coming my way.

"Why did you have to kill that guard?" I told her that I had to because he was rude. As I placed the large bucket on the place she pointed, she took hold of my arm and for some reason, she was giving me the impression that she was not letting go till she decided to let my arm go.

"He was not being rude, he was warning you out of mercy, in fact, the one that was rude was not my grandson, but you. He warned you out of the kindness of his hearts, something he never did before because he feared for your safety, and instead, you throw a large rock at him, destroy the gate he was guarding and end up getting him crushed. The Jeddak has been sending scouts to find a worthy challenge for months, he should be here any moment now, and the fact that you killed his son, you will get your wish, you will fight the Jeddak, and may end up wishing you listened to the warnings of my grandson."

She touched a large stone, "Sit down, you will need your strength when you meet my son." I sat down and she began telling me about their city, their customs, and even their traditions. She mixed in some rather strange colored dirt into a glass of water, and gave it to me and took one for herself. It was actually very tasty.

"So the outsider decides to first kill my Eldest son, and then insult my honor, when I look for him he is having a drink with my mother. So I take it, mother, you taught this rude invader the traditions of the horde he invaded." She put down her cup and nodded her head at the large guy that was glaring at me.

"It was all a misunderstanding, he is rather a friendly fellow. For some odd reason he seems eager to unite all the hordes under his rule, I haven't been able to see the reason, even with the tea of memory sharing. It must be a truly important thing for his mind to guard such a secret so tightly. Son stops glaring at him, when he only granted your wish, you wanted a worthy challenge, well here he is. Take him to the door of testing and see if he is what I think, the worthy challenger you wished the goddess for."

He looked at me like I was a bug, and I looked at him like he was a hornless freak of nature, I mean most of his kind have two horns on their faces, but this guy had no horns at all, it was almost like they were broken clean off.

As we managed to push through the crowds we got to a large stone gate, and it looked like it was made from at least a dozen gates of different sizes. "You want to rule this horde, then to earn the right of challenge you must open this. Open all these gates and enter the Arena and you earn the right to challenge my rule, fail and you and your horde will die. So go ahead outsider, let's see how many of these gates can you open before you give up and die!"

He began to laugh until I decided to put as much strength into my two arms as I had done with the boulder, and began to push the large gate and little by little the gates began to open, first five gates, then another five, until all twelves segments of the gate was open and I held the gate open with one arm as I turned around and I found dozens of their horde looking at me with their mouths hanging open.

"Well, I don't have all day, let's go. As we walked into the arena we were presented with a pair of large mallets, I was ready to take both of them for myself and beat their leader into a paste, but the old lady once again told me we each got a single weapon. She tossed them both into the air and as they fell I caught mine before he caught his.

I smacked his mallet so hard it broke into pieces, I then proceeded to begin to try my best to beat him into a paste like I planned, but the idiot may be large but he was not slow one bit. He kept evading my attacks and if anything this was making me angrier as he avoided my attacks, and after what seems to be hours he finally collapsed on the ground.

She took something off her son's arm, an armlet, and she placed it on my right arm. She then said some weird words I could not understand and the armlet began to change size until it felt like the thing was attaching itself to the bones of my arm.

"With the passing of the artifact, we welcome and are ready to follow the lead of our new Jeddak, all raise your voice and praise your new Jeddak, Dotar Sojat. What is the wish for your new horde my Jeddak?"

I looked at her and I remembered she actually shared some of my memories thanks to that weird tea, "The part you did not realize is this, Zodanga is a danger to all the hordes of our people! I am going to each of the other hordes and becoming their Jeddak to unite the hordes, to prepare for our battle against that roaming red man city. You are the strongest of the hordes, but you need to learn how to fight and work as an army. That is my goal for this horde, you shall learn what it means to be a true warrior!"

I looked at her and began touching the hand that was still touching the armlet that still had some of my blood covering it. "I trust that you shall teach them what you learned from seeing my memories. I must leave to challenge the other hordes, and once I am Jeddak of all the green hordes, we will make ready to begin our attacks on the predator city Zodanga!"

She stood in front of me and gave a salute any soldier would be proud of, I got to say that convinced me. As I walked through the streets I could see that my military background was going to help me a great deal with the way this particular horde.

As I walked out of the gate I got a completely different feeling than when I arrived, people instead of telling me to run for my life were telling me that they would follow my instructions and that they would be ready for the call to arms.

As I walked back to the river edge I was expecting Solas and Dejah to be a little concerned for my safety, Solas was staring at my arm with a little bit of a scared look on her face, and the one that welcomed me by running towards me was Woola of all things. Apparently, my pet was actually really happy that I made it back alive.

Solas looked at my arm and began shaking her head, "Dotar Sojat, you were supposed to scout them, in less than three days you are the Jeddak of one of the most brutal hordes that exist. I think this will make matters difficult with the other hordes. Believe it or not, the other two are quite peaceful, one is made up of builders, and the other is actually farmers. So you might have a little challenge if they see that because they will be quite scared of you."

I had to look at her and began to shake my head, "Honestly Solas, if they are peaceful as you say, then you two can come with me, and that would help make them feel less threatened unless of course, Dejah

here starts to swing a blade around. You think I am dangerous, give this lady a sword, and watch out, she is even better at using that blade than I am."

As we got on the boat we began to go towards the next flag and it looked like it was resting on the side of a large ridge, I am guessing these are the builder. "So how are you going to get up there?" I looked at Dejah and simply told her I jump well. I bent down my legs and with a single jump, I was already on top of the ridge and was getting quite the glare from Solas it seems.

As I began to walk on the ridge I realized I was wrong, the people that built the ridge was actually people that used it as a form of irrigation, and I realized it was quite an ingenious form of irrigation. I began to walk alongside the ducts and there were several large ones as I walked I saw more and more green. This was truly something that I could see they were quite proud of.

As I walked towards where the ducts were headed I saw many little dirt huts, and I could even remember they sort of reminded me of the village hidden in the sand. My good friend Gaara was the leader of it, and indeed they were very good in their water management. It is something my friend always took time telling me about. I even managed to learn quite a few things about it, made irrigation easier when I built my little community with my friends.

As I walked to the community center I looked for the biggest member of the horde. "Excuse me, I am here to challenge your Jeddak for the right to rule. Would you please tell me who must I speak with to do that?"

He looked at my arm and began shaking his head. "I see you are the Jeddak of that horde, but sorry to tell you we decided leadership a little different from your horde. I am the current Jeddak of this place, and we determine who is our Jeddak more along wisdom rather than brute strength. What is your name?"

I looked at him and did a traditional Thark gesture of greetings. "I am called Dotar Sojat, I am a Tharks. I challenge this current Horde I lead because I am trying to unite all the hordes into one. You might not realize this but we are in severe danger from the Predator City of Zodanga. I believe that the hordes will need to unite in order to survive the coming turmoil that will come our way."

He began to nod his head, "Yes, we are aware of Zodanga and their conflict with Helium, but we had no idea that someone else has the foresight to realize that our people are next to be attacked, very impressive young Tharks, very impressive indeed. Like I said I am the Jeddak of this horde, and we decide who is our ruler based on intellect. So tell me Dotar Sojat are you ready to hear our trial?"

I did not want to wait too long, Woola at least I know would be worried about me. "Yes, I am ready to face your trial. I, however, must say I am very impressed with your ductwork, but if you don't mind I think I have a few ideas that could make them even better if you are willing to listen."

He told me to follow him into a community meeting building and told me he would be delighted to hear any ideas that made farming easier on his horde, he even decided it would be a great trial to see if I was worthy enough to lead them.


End file.
